


The Freak

by lastcrazyhorn



Series: Sincerely, The Freak [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn
Summary: The beginning of a new era





	The Freak

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this one in one-shots only. Sort of a, as the mood hits kind of thing.

_Dear Mister Dark Lord,_

_What would you say if I told you that the so-called boy-who-lived was just a freak in a human costume?  That’s what my “family” calls me. A freak. A waste of space. A monster.  
  
_ _I’m not scared of you, because my uncle is much scarier.  His belts are scarier. His fist is scarier. He can rip me into little pieces with just his words.  
  
_ _So, you don’t scare me because I’ve seen worse._

_Sincerely,_

_The Freak (formerly known as Harry James Potter)_

_P.S.  Dumbledore says I have to kill you.  I don’t want to. I rather think that anything Dumbledore thinks I should do, I should probably just do the opposite.  You see, he knew what kind of family he was leaving me with and yet he still did it. He made the Freak, at least indirectly._

_P.P.S.  My “family” lives at #4 Privet Drive in Surrey.  I don’t want to go there this summer. I hope that I won’t have to._

_. . ._

_Dear Professor Snakey,_

_I formally apologise for looking in your pensieve.  It was morally wrong of me and I doubt you’ll ever forgive me, but I have to try._

_You know, my relatives say I’m a freak, but by James Potter’s standard, he probably would have said the same._

_It’s good to know exactly where you stand in the world.  And I can tell you, I don’t belong anywhere._

_Why am I telling you?  Maybe because you hate me and can’t think any lower of me?_

_That’s okay.  My family hates me too.  I’m used to hate._

_I don’t understand goodness.  That’s the headmaster’s schtick._

_Sincerely,_

_The Freak_

_. . ._

The summer after 5th year, the entity known as "Harry James Potter" disappeared from existence.  


End file.
